The present invention is directed to a patient supporting table having a table top which is detachably connected in a cantilever fashion to an upper part of a height-adjustable pedestal.
A patient supporting table is known wherein a thin table top composed of a carbon fiber material is mounted on a pedestal in a cantilevered fashion, and this pedestal is suspended as a column from a ceiling of the examination room. Good access to the patient is thus possible. However, the connection of the table top to the ceiling of the examination room via a column means a great cost for a supporting structure. In addition, the ceilings are not always suitable for the suspension of the patient supporting table.